A small-sized combination tool is very welcomed by consumers with its small volume, easy carrying, and diversified functions. Specially, persons working in the wild field can obtain a multifunctional combination tool with no excessive loads thereon.
A traditional combination tool typically employs a parallel combination. Specifically, a large-sized tool head is independently folded in a housing having a U-shaped groove, multiple small-sized tool heads may be folded in the same housing which is subsequently parallelly spliced together the housing accommodating the large-sized tool head, thereby forming a multifunctional combination tool. However, with higher requirements being imposed on the function of the folding tool, it is generally required that at least two large-sized tool heads should be provided, which most commonly comprises scissors and pliers. In the prior art, generally scissors are independently folded in a housing, and pliers are independently folded in a housing, and then two housings are parallelly spliced. In this way, although the requirements on the functionality are met, the combination tool at least requires two parallelly spliced housings. In addition, both the scissors and the pliers are provided with two hinged parts which require a housing with a larger thickness to accommodate the structure thereof. As a result, the thickness of the combination tool is increased. Based on the above, it is obviously unsuitable to add other tools. Especially, for users whose palms are not sufficiently large, a thicker housing is very inconvenient to operate, which greatly restricts the extension of functionality of the combination tool.